Shouran's Arrival
by Tashayar-chan
Summary: Chaos has come back to haunt Sakura, placed after the series, and Shouran returns due to the new threat on Sakura's life, but what is wrong with Shouran? R&R! This is my first fic, I hope you like it. Pairings are SS, TY, and implied TE!
1. Chapter 1 Sakura

Shouran's Arrival

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters...I just use them to my will evil laugh ok so don't sue me.

Summary: Shouran has been away and comes back, after series ends, to Readington. What will happen now that the gang is in highschool? Will chaos ensue? RR! This is my first fic be gentle. SS, TE, YT pairings. :D

... character thinking or link

"..." character speaking

... chanting/action

Chapter 1 - Sakura's POV

As I approached him my doubt filled my head.

Would he reject me? It was only a matter of seconds now.

"Hi!"

Oh no come on Sakura louder.

"H..."

"Oh I need to talk to you Sakura-chan." She came screaming and grabbing me away. I didn't have the heart to tell her to screw off because of my non-existent love life. Tomoyo has been having problems with Alex. He's been ignoring her and I'm one of three people who know why. Its been three days since I found out and Alex is to tell her or I will.

"Alex told me everything Sakura-chan."

"What, Tomoyo, has he told you?"

" Oh only that you have been coming on to him and he's been ignoring me because of his guilt."

WHAT? I screamed mentally and physically.

what the hell... I'm going to fucking kill him.

"I know, what a load of BS. Now Sakura-chan, knowing you, you told him to tell me. What's going on?"

"Do you really want to know? And what did you say to him?"

"Oh Sakura-chan you know me... and yes I want to know!"

"You played along with it didn't you? Oh and you know that slut Andy? Well guess what I saw!"

"Really? Her? Man, I thought he had taste. Oh well. Yeah I did play along, I wanna mess with his head... and nice job!"

"I know! I noticed him watching us so I made it look heated. You also know how to work off of a cue." And shook Tomoyo's hand. We walked by him and I winked. Tomoyo could only laugh.

Geography was boring as hell, as always, but Nikki made it worth while. Nikki is one of my many friends. Tomoyo and Rika are my best friends and my other friends are Nikki, Meilin, Chelsea, Zachery, and... sigh Shouran. It's been years since i last saw Shouran. I heard rumours that a year later after arriving back in Hong Kong he found someone who he was totally in love with. I know its been 6 years since he said he loved me and hadn't written in 5 years but I never stopped loving him.

Maybe I'll be able to try and approach him again without interuptions at lunch


	2. Chapter 2 Shouran

1

Shouran's Arrival

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters...I just use them to my will evil laugh ok so don't sue me.

Summary: Shouran has been away and comes back, after season ends, to Readington. What will happen now that the gang is in highschool? Will chaos ensue? RR! This is my first fic be gentle. SS, TE, YT pairings. :D

'...' character thinking

"..." character speaking

/.../ action/chanting

Chapter 2 - Shouran POV

'I wonder if Sakura-chan's even noticed that I am back. I hope that she hasn't got a boyfriend or has had one. I still love her and I need to talk to her as soon as I can.'

Math class is soo boring and not worth my time, that I fell asleep in class.

"Shouran... Shouran..." she screamed running at me. "You're back... thank goodness!" She was running at me with a big fat smile on her face and could not help but smile.

"Meilin."

"Shouran... how are you? Why didn't you call? Why did you stop writting to her? How could you do that? Is SHE here with you?"

'The same old Meilin always getting carried away..'

"Slow down Mielin... ok.. I'm fine, sorry I didn't call you, how could I do what, and who is SHE?" Mieling was obviously not pleased with me. And not just about not calling her and telling her I was back.

"How could you stop writting to her? She was always happy to receive your letters and then they stopped and it didn't help haveing HER in your life all of a sudden." I paused for a second trying to figure out what was going on.

'Who was she and HER?'

"Sakura-chan?.. is that who you are talking about?"

"DUH!" replying crossed eyed "who else? How could you do that to her? I thought you loved her? And now I hear that you.."

"I DO LOVE HER! I did nothing to her.. Oh wait I didn't write to her. No wonder she hasn't said hi to me yet, she's still mad at me... wait what did you hear? What did I do?" I interupted her.

"She's not mad, was mad at first at the reason for stopping the letters but she is an amazing girl. She still loves you and misses you even after what you did... with HER!" Mielin started quietly and the raised I volume

'She still loves me! even after I stopped writting, she still loves me!'

"How did she know my reasons?"

"Becasue Wai told me and I, being the great friend that I am, had to tell her. How could you? It's not like you to cheat on her like.."

"CHEAT? WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHEAT? I DIDN'T CHEAT ON HER! HOW COULD I CHEAT, I WAS TRAINING VERY HARD FOR THE LAST 5 YEARS!" I was utterly shocked.

"So you didn't with a girl in Hong Kong?"

"NO!"

"That's such a relief. Madison and I couldn't believe that you would do that to Sakura-chan. She was very upset to hear the news and was mopey for weeks. Kero was really worried about her when she was fighting, she was not focusing and she almost got herself killed. Luckily Yue sensed something and just in time came and saved Sakura-chan she was knocked out and was just lying there, it was scary. Madison, Kero, and I were all traped and couldn't do anything."

"Why didn't anyone call me? If there is a new enemy then I need to know so I can help!"


	3. Chapter 3 Sakura

1

Shouran's Arrival

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters...I just use them to my will evil laugh ok so don't sue me.

Summary: Shouran has been away and comes back, after season ends, to Readington. What will happen now that the gang is in highschool? Will chaos ensue? R&R! This is my first fic be gentle. S&S, T&E, Y&T pairings. :D

... character thinking

"..." character speaking

... chanting/action

Chapter 3 - Sakura

Lunch came around and by then I had hear the news form Meilin and Madison in second period, I was so relieved. It made approaching him so much easier at lunch.

"Hi Shouran-kun! How are you?"

"Oh... good." he was looking at my confused

"Madison and Meilin told me what happened and I am very relieved that I was given false information."

"Sakura-chan.." all of a sudden his eyes widened in realization as to who was in front of him.

I just nodded my head and smiled.

"Oh my god is that you? WOW! You've changed SO much! You are still beautiful but wow!"

All I could do was blush. He was being so sweet. Shouran started to blush as well noticing me blushing.

"Why didn't you call me when we had a new enemy? I could have helped. How could you almost die? You should have called me." Shouran-kun was very worried.

"I didn't mean for me to almost die and besides I didn't die, Yue came and saved me. Obviously since I am still alive right now."

"I can see that you're alive but I should have been there. I am the one who is suppose to save you..." Shouran stopped noticing that Meilin was coming and I was, what looked like, about to cry. Madison and Meilin both came over and noticed me.

"Are you ok? What happened Sakura-chan " Meilin and Madison said in unison

"Nothing happened... I'm fine really I am." I looked at Shouran-kun and blushed.

I noticed after I had brought my head up after blushing that Shouran-kun was blushing too.

"Oh Shouran-kun... Um... do you want to come over to my house and talk to Kero and Yue about our new enemy?"

"Sure.. I guess." replying with his head still down to hide the blush.

Madison and Meilin started to laugh and could not stop. They had become the matchmaking duo extreme of our school. This is what they did and this is what they enjoyed doing together, Madison went on an adventure with me once to get a Meilin a boyfriend, it worked. They were together for 7 months until Meilin broke it off since he was a puppy dog. He did whatever she told him to do and followed her everywhere. One day he even freaked us out. He followed Meilin into the girls locker room, where a bunch of us girls where changing for cheerleading practice. Zachary almost killed him for almost seeing Chelsea . Anyway they left giggling and Shouran apologized for not writting and told me that it was because of his extreme training.

"I'm surprised with all the training I was doing I didn't sense a new enemy. So Kero... Yue what's with the new enemy?"

"Hey brat how's it going? Still think you're the rightful master of the cards?"

"Oh... so you're still acting like a stuffed animal,eh? I'm fine and no I think Sakura-chan is doing a great job as master if the cards." he said and the quieted down as he looked at me.

"Kero! That's enough! Shouran-kun was being nice, why did you have to start in on him? He's only wanting to help since he is a direct descendant of Clow Reed... and he...um...cares..(long pause) about what happens to the cards."stuttering and blushing the whole time.

"I'M HOME!" Toya all of a sudden came home, and took one lok at who as all in the room and then his eyes settled on one person.


	4. Chapter 4 Sakura

1

Shouran's Arrival

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters...I just use them to my will evil laugh ok so don't sue me.

Summary: Shouran has been away and comes back, after season ends, to Readington. What will happen now that the gang is in highschool? Will chaos ensue? R&R! This is my first fic be gentle. S&S, T&E, Y&T pairings. :D

'...' character thinking

"..." character speaking

/.../ chanting/action

Chapter 4 - Sakura

"Why are you here? GET OUT NOW!" screamed Toya. Yue transforms back to Yukito and walks over to Toya to calm him down.

'Wow shouran-kun is acting really calm. I guess the training he did paid off'

"I'm here because I was invited by Sakura-chan and she said she needed my help."

"Why would my sister ever need YOUR help? Besides she would never ask help from you when she has her family and true friends."

'Toya is acting so smug.' I was about to say something when...

"/Sign/ Sorry Sakura-chan for any unwanted negativity I have brought you today. Due to the unwelcome nature coming from your brother I must leave now. But if you need me for anything..." he took out a notepad and pencil and wrote on it an address and number

"...Anything at all, just give me a call." Shouran picked up his stuff, handed me the notepad and left.

"What was that for Toya? You didn't have to be SOO mean." and then ran after Shouran.

"Hey Skurt get back here!" but was stopped by Yukito shaking his head.

/Outside/

"Shouran-kun! Shouran-kun! Please wait." I was running after him

"Yes Sakura-chan?" Shouran turned around.

'Something is different about his eyes. Must be time or something'

"Shouran-kun I am really sorry about my brother. As always he's acting like a jerk."

"It's ok Sakura-chan. Toya is just trying to look out for you. He doesn't realize that he isn't the only one who doesn't want anything bad to happen to you." Shouran was calm and confident and then as an after thought he started to blush...

'/blushing/ He still loves me!'

With that thought I jumped into his arms and started to kiss him. I think I startled him because he wasn't kissing back but then I felt him returning the kiss. Apparently my brother had seen the whole thing.


	5. Chapter 5 Toya

1

Shouran's Arrival

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters...I just use them to my will evil laugh ok so don't sue me.

Summary: Shouran has been away and comes back, after season ends, to Readington. What will happen now that the gang is in high school? Will chaos ensue? R&R! This is my first fic be gentle. S&S, T&E, Y&T pairings. :D

'...' character thinking

"..." character speaking

/.../ chanting/action

WARNING! This chappy has Yoai. Yukito and Toya's favourite chappy... so you are now warned... if you don't like m/m stuff skip this chappy and just know that they are together...

Chapter 5 - Toya

/Toya hiding behind a corner close to Sakura and Shouran/

'WHAT!' I thought I was losing my mind.

'Why is she kissing him? There is something different about him but I don't know what it is. He's only going to hurt her.'

Shouran then returned the kiss

'Maybe they are in love!... No that can't be it, not after everything that has happened between them. He pushed her around and somehow hurt her when he left. But she was still happy until about a year after him leaving. But now she is kissing him, they are always blushing around each other... and come to think about it Sakura always blushes whenever she hears his name.'

"Are they in love?" I spoke to myself as I walked back to the house.

"Yes they are!" I looked up to find Yukito

'Oh Yukito... how I love you.'

"Wasn't it hard for us to finally realize and admit our love for each other?" Yukito held out his hand and I took it.

"Yes but we were always friends. They were like enemies. Plus they both adored you." I then teasingly grabbed his ass.

"And really I don't blame them. You are gorgeous, sexy, and nice to everyone that you meet." I slowly stroked Yukito's cheek. We were somehow not heading towards my house anymore.

"Yukito..." holding his hand. "... Do you realize that my house is in the opposite direction? It's my turn to cook tonight."

"Toya it is not your turn, before you so RUDELY interrupted, I had told Sakura-Chan we had studying to do at my place and that could you switch. So you see you are not to be cooking tonight. And that..." he grabbed my crotch." …is an order."

/moan/ 'Ohhhhh Yukito' Yukito then leaned into me and very passionately kissed me in front of his door.

/Oni POV/

Toya grabbed onto Yukito and deepened the kiss (if that was possible).

'Oh god I love you' they thought in unison.

The boys slowly made their way into the house. Occasionally knocking over things and bumping into furniture. They made it, barely, to Yukito's room. Luckily Yukito's grand parents were on vacation again or this never would have happened. Toya stopped and pulled away. Yukito looked hurt.

"I love you. Don't worry." with that said Yukito looked happy again.

'Fuck I love your smile' that being said... (Thought) Toya gently laid Yukito on his futon and started to kiss him once again.

Yukito began to pull Toya's shirt, then just slid his hands under the shirt to feel the well defines stomach and chest. Yukito began to tease Toya's nipples and this reward was Toya's uncontrollable moans into his mouth.

"It's my turn to have fun." Yukito announced and flipped Toya onto his back and took off his shirt. Toya took off Yukito's shirt and due to the braking of the kiss Yukito busied himself with nipping and sucking on Toya's bronzed nubs.

"AHHH!" Toya's moans and groans began to grow in volume.

"My love I believe that at this time these jeans are much to restricting, I must remove them for your own well being." He teased with a big grin.

"As … you … wish" was all that could be heard through more gasps and moans.

Yukito's hands started at Toya's chest and slowly moved down his torso increasing pressure as he came to the pelvis.

"OHHHHHHH!" more noises escaped his throat.

Yukito then, carefully, unzipped Toya's pants to show a huge protrusion sticking out of his boxer briefs. Yukito lightly pressed on it resulting in more throaty moans that had increased in volume from his lover. Yukito then bent down and kissed his lover to quiet him a little… although they were out and people knew they loved each other it was a completely different thing to _heard_ that they loved each other. Toya still in bliss grabbed a hold of his lover's hips and rolled on top of him and began to unzip his jeans to return the favour when he stopped shocked.

"Commando?" Toya replied with surprised delight.

"I've been doing it a week now because I feel so good when I'm with and I never know when we might get _together_." Yukito smiled only to be rewarded with a beautiful smile from his lover and to have his jeans fully removed. In pulling them down Toya came _face to head_ and kissed it.

"Mmmmmm" Yukito had the biggest smile on his face.

Toya paid close attention to his lover's expressions as he slowly wrapped his mouth around his lover's arousal. Yukito's eye's shot wide open as did his mouth, his lover's tongue circled his head and then along a vein in the shaft. Yukito squirmed, gasped, moaned, and rubbed my shoulders in sheer delight begging for more. It didn't take too much more of this kind of attention before Yukito exploded into my mouth. I lapped up every drop and kissed a very satisfied lover.

"Now it is your turn my love." Yukito exhausted got up slowly and laid Toya on the futon and removed the annoying boxer briefs. Toya's arousal was standing at full attention with a glistening drop on the tip.

"I made you hot I see, my love." And helped himself to the drop.

Toya cued and gasped as his lover continued to lick the rest of his arousal. He circled the head and moved along the shaft. What surprised Toya the most was when his lover moved and started to suck on his scrotum, He just about lost it at that point. Yukito continued to lick and suck as well as rub his lover's thighs for more pleasure. It definitely worked because in just a short amount of time of this his lover exploded in his mouth and he was more than happy to clean him up. They rested for a bit and when Toya's breath returned he turn his lover over and was on top again and this time Toya was at his lover's entrance. He entered him and they both fell on their sides. Toya began to thrust in and out of Yukito's hot tunnel and also grabbed onto Yukito's arousal and started to pump him to the same rhythm as his thrusts. They both were moaning, gasping, and thrusting in unison loving the way the other felt.

"Oh fuck I love you." Toya screamed in between thrusts.

"Oh fuck…., I love you too." was his lover's response.

Finally with one last thrust both screamed the other's name in utter ecstasy. Spent they collapsed back onto the futon but still connected. Not wanting to, Toya slowly pulled out of his lover. Neither could move very much. Toya shifted a little to hold his love.

"Toya I love you."

"I love you Yukito" and with that, in utter bliss knowing that they had everything they could ever want, they drifted off to sleep with contents smiles on their faces.


	6. Chapter 6 Shouran

1

Shouran's Arrival

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters...I just use them to my will evil laugh ok so don't sue me.

Summary: Shouran has been away and comes back, after season ends, to Readington. What will happen now that the gang is in highschool? Will chaos ensue? R&R! This is my first fic be gentle. S&S, T&E, Y&T pairings. :D

'...' character thinking

"..." character speaking

/.../ chanting/action

Chapter 6 - Shouran

"No thanks Wae. I've had enough to eat, thank you." And entered my room.I actually didn't eat much, actually I didn't do much of anything today after being at Sakura's

'I just haven't been able to focus'

"That's putting it mildly!" suddenly busting out.

'SHE KISSED ME! WILLINGLY! ...I guess she really does still love me. Why did it take me so long to react? Why did I hesitate? Was I nervous? Tired? Scared? Surprised? Shocked? … I guess I was a little of all the above. She has changed sooo much. But one thing has remained the same… her beauty. This is why I fell in love with her' and drifted off to sleep.

Shouran

As Shouran slept he dreamt of many things. He dreamt of training, Meilin screaming at him earlier that day, how he faced Toya calmly, and of course his kiss, his first kiss, with Sakura.

"Master Shouran it's time to get up! Didn't you say if Miss Sakura called to get you up immediately?"

"Sakura called!" I jolted up so fast I became light headed and had to lie back down.

"She called? Why? Is she ok? Where is she?"

"Calm down Master Shouran I didn't know you would react this way. If I did I woulfd never have mentioned anything."

"I asked you to… So what did she want?"

"Actually Master Shouran she didn't call, she…"

"What? Why did you say it then? Well doesn't matter now that I'm up. I'm going to the washroom" walking out of the room.

"Ahhhhh… Master Shouran I wouldn't go out there dressed like that."

"What, in my boxers? I'm only going…" I stopped dead in my tracks I became paralyzed and red.

"So Master Shouran you have noticed we have a guest. I suggest that you either run to the washroom or go to your room and get dressed."

I dashed to my room got dressed and then ran to the washroom.

'why oh why did Sakura have to be in the living room? She saw me in my boxers. Why is she here? Was I suppose to meet her somewhere?'

/KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK/

"Master Shouran are you ok in there?" Wae whispered

"Yes Wae I'm alright. I'll be out in a minute."


	7. Chapter 7 Sakura

Shouran's Arrival

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters...I just use them to my will evil laugh ok so don't sue me.

Summary: Shouran has been away and comes back, after season ends, to Readington. What will happen now that the gang is in highschool? Will chaos ensue? R&R! This is my first fic be gentle. S&S, T&E, Y&T pairings. :D

'...' character thinking

"..." character speaking

/.../ chanting/action

Chapter 7 - Sakura

"Oh that's ok Wae. I just thought you would have told him I was here. Now he's embarrassed and he's going to clam up and be of no use to me." Wae sat down.

It took a while but Shouran finally came out of the washroom.

"I'm so sorry Sakura, was I late? Was I suppose to meet you somewhere?..." No Shouran…" interrupting him while blushing "I just wanted to see if we could talk. I didn't mean to come over so early. I'll go home."

'Please stop me'

I didn't want to leave. I was hoping that he would object to my leaving, which luckily he did.

"Are you sure Shouran" coyly.

"Of course Sakura, I just slept in. I didn't get much sleep last night."

'He did too. Thatnk goodness I have been up all night on cloud nine poor Kero was soo confused'

"Oh well, I can come back later after you have had a nap or something."

"Miss Sakura… would you like to join us for breakfast? I was just about to prepare it."

"I would really like that Wae. Thank you." Bowing.

Shouran was blushing and looked as if he was a zombie. War walked to the kitchen and I walked over to Shouran.

/SMACK/

"What? What? What just happened?" Shouran jolted back to reality.

"I knew that would wake you up." Smirking

"Why did you do that? Do you want people to knowthat you just kissed me.. again" Shouran was blushing profusely.

"Actually I don't care. Now that I finally kissed you, worked up my courage and kissed you, I don't care about anything else." I admired him lovingly as I sat down in a chair.

Shouran looked around, as if making sure no one was looking, and leaped up and came over to me and kissed me.

'HE kissed me. I am so happy'

Breakfast was great and Shouran and I left for a long walk.

"I came over to talk to you about what… what I'm feeling and I _need_ to know where you are" nervous.

"Ok! I feel that…" Shouran started.

"SAKURA! COME QUICK!" Meilin screamed to them in the park.

"What's wrong Mielin? What's happening" worried

"It's horrible Sakura, Chelsea hit Zachery. And he didn't do anything wrong."

"OH NO! NOT AGAIN!" yelling

"What's 'not again' for? Sakura? What's going on?" yelling at me.

"I think it came back after her."

'I can't believe I didn't get rid of it like I thought. Well at least I know its attacks so I can dodge them.'

"What's going on?" Shouran screamed.

"I think its our new enemy again. Last time it tried to get Chelsea but I got there and saved her before anything big happened." Trying to catch my breath from running.

"DAMN FORGET IT!"

/Oh key of the star with powers burning bright reveal the staff and shine your light… RELEASE/

"Ok Meilin you run on ahead, Shouran and I will be there shortly"

/FLY/

"Shouran hop on we need to go."

"Ok"

/ RING, RING, RIN…/

"Hello?" a cute voice answered.

"Kero! Its back! Chelsea again. Shouran and I are on our way over to the school, meet us there with Yue."

/CLICK/

'Oh please don't let me get there too late. PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE!'

"PLEASE!" aloud unknowingly.


	8. Chapter 8 Chelsea

Shouran's Arrival

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters...I just use them to my will evil laugh ok so don't sue me.

Summary: Shouran has been away and comes back, after season ends, to Readington. What will happen now that the gang is in highschool? Will chaos ensue? R&R! This is my first fic be gentle. S&S, T&E, Y&T pairings. :D

'...' character thinking

"..." character speaking

/.../ chanting/action

Chapter 8 –Chelsea

Warning short chappie

"How could you? I hate you, I HATE YOU! Why would you do that?" yelling.

"Chelsea… I have no idea what you are talking about. Please Chelsea what's wrong? There has to be something wrong, this is the second time. What's wrong?" Zachery wailed.

/SLEEP/

"Chelsea. Hi how's it going?"

"Hi Sakura, not good. Zachery hurt me again. He said he would never do it again. He stole my power and left me helpless. I thought he loved m…"

'OH MY GODNESS IT'S HIM'

"Oh my goodness it's you! Toyasi! Why did you steal my power?"

ONI

with this realization Chelsea collapsed to the ground and a smoky form stood beside her.

"Who are you and who are you talking to? No one's here by that name!"

"Actually Sakura, he's right beside you. Be careful he may steal your energy and power."

Sakura looked around confused.

"The only one beside me is Shouran."

"That's not Shouran."

She raised her arms and summoned a bit of the tiny amount of power she had left. Shouran began to glow blue.

'Li's aura is green not blue' Sakura and Mielin, now there, thought.

In order to push the magic away the mask fell away and no longer stood Li Shouran but a man with spiky blue hair and in yellow ceremonial robes.

"How…" Sakura looking on confused.


	9. Chapter 9 YukitoYue

Shouran's Arrival

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters...I just use them to my will evil laugh ok so don't sue me.

Summary: Shouran has been away and comes back, after season ends, to Readington. What will happen now that the gang is in highschool? Will chaos ensue? R&R! This is my first fic be gentle. S&S, T&E, Y&T pairings. :D

'...' character thinking

"..." character speaking

/.../ chanting/action

"'…'" mind linking

Chapter 9 – Yukito/Yue

'Something is wrong. Why is Shouran summoning me? He's not in Readington? Where is he?' walking towards the bus station 'I wonder why he's calling me magically.' All of a sudden on the bus.

"Sakura's in trouble!"

'I need to get to her but as well Shouran. How am I going to do this?'

"'Kero protect Sakura as best you can. I'll return shortly, she is in trouble and at this moment I can no help her'" calling out to Kero mentally

"'Why do you have to leave? If Sakura needs you then you should be there for her. We both need to be there for her.'"

"'I will and am, I'm helping her by finding Shouran…'"

"'Shouran is with Sakura right now, they are on their way to the school, that thing is back again and it has Chelsea again.'"

"' Well that can't be Shouran cause I feel his presence… in Hong Kong? He's still in Hong Kong!'"

"'OH NO! then that means Sakura is in greater danger than I thought'" as Kero approached "' I know hi… OH NO! Yue its TOYASHI!'"

"'I'll be there shortly I have to get Shouran'"


	10. Chapter 10 The REAL Shouran

Shouran's Arrival

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters...I just use them to my will evil laugh ok so don't sue me.

Summary: Shouran has been away and comes back, after season ends, to Readington. What will happen now that the gang is in high school? Will chaos ensue? R&R! This is my first fic be gentle. S&S, T&E, Y&T pairings. :D

'...' character thinking

"..." character speaking

/.../ chanting/action

"'…'" mind linking

Chapter 10 – 'The Real' Shouran

'Oh Yue, hurry, please. Sakura's in danger. Toyashi wants her magic and to posses her. He has read my mind, looked into my past and knows everything about me. God Sakura. She never saw it coming, Yue please come get me so I cab be powerful by my love's side. I wonder if I can convince this food guy when he gets back to let me go… why has mother not sensed my presence.'

"I wonder why"

"You don't have to wonder Toyashi-sama loves the mistress, he only wants her safety and to make sure your mother doesn't get a hold of her first." A man carrying food interrupted.

"Ha! Well you are too late! My mother and Sakurahave bonded when she was here the first time." I pronounced proudly.

"But how come master didn't see that? He's in for a trap. Should I kill her or wait for the master and mistress to come home?" he murmured.

'Her? Her? Is he talking of my mother? If my mother's here, than I know why he didn't see that they had bonded. A slight smirk crept onto my face.

"What is so amusing? You want me to kill your mother? Do you hate her that much?" he yelled

'forgive me mother'

"Yes I despise the woman. Nothing is more annoying and would want me to kill myself then being near her. Why do you think I keep transferring to Readington?" cringing in my mind.

'I can't believe I'm saying this about her, hopefully it will work though.'

"'it's ok Shouran, I know'" a soothing voice told him

"'Mother?'" surprised

"'Yes. I know what you intend to do. Do not worry, if this works then we can get out of here together, magic combined.'"

"'Ok Mother'"

"if that is how you feel than maybe I should bring her here."

"NO! YOU WOULDN'T! THAT'S BEYOND CREUL!" screaming interrupting him.

"Yes we will. I mean I will." Said skipping out and locking the door.

'YES!' in unison


	11. Chapter 11 YukitoYue

Shouran's Arrival

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters...I just use them to my will evil laugh ok so don't sue me.

Summary: Shouran has been away and comes back, after season ends, to Readington. What will happen now that the gang is in highschool? Will chaos ensue? R&R! This is my first fic be gentle. S&S, T&E, Y&T pairings. :D

'...' character thinking

"..." character speaking

/.../ chanting/action

"'…'" mind linking

Chapter 11 – Yue/Yukito

'oh why am I taking a bus to the airport? Why am I going to an airport?'

"STOP THE BUS!" screaming

/SKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKREEEEEEEECCHHH/

"Thank you!" as I ran out of the bus and into an alleyway.

/TRANSFORM/

'why take these slow ways to travel when I have wings. Please let me find Shouran and find out what's going on.'

/BOOM/

"'What was that? Why is that building glowing? Is that where Shouran is?'"

"'Yes please huerry Yue'"… "'we need your help greatly'"

'We? Who else is with Shouran who needs help?'

/hand raises and white crystals appear at his hand and they are released at the building/

'I wonder where Shouran is in that building.' /flies to the hole made/

"Shouran are you here? Shouran?" yelling while checking rooms.

"Yue over in here. She needs help, she used too much power." Shouran cried from a room at the end of the hall.

I started running to the room, which did not have a door anymore. I got to the opening and I saw a woman's head in Shouran's lap.

'This woman has a great amount of power'

"Shouran are you ok?"

"Yes thank you but she is not." Shouran looked down with tears running down his cheeks.

"Is this the woman you chose over Sakura?"

"NO! This is my mother. And who ever said I was with someone?" Shouran screamed.

"Ok! Why is she here why are you both here? This place is filled with evil magic, feels like stolen energy turned evil." I asked

"Toyasi kidnapped My mother and I, and wants to steal Sakura's power, energy, and heart." Shouran replied stroking his mother's head.

"Heart? You mean take it out of her body? I will not allow it!" announcing utterly disgusted.

"NO! he has studied my past, emotions, personality, and my love for Sakura. He only knew I loved her but never saw a picture until he looked inside my memories. Then he apparently fell in love with her. Now he wants her power as his and her, HERSELF, as his love slave, wife, whatever he wants to claim her as. We need to stop him Yue. Sakura doesn't belong to anyone and I love her the way she is, not changed, like he wants her." Shouran speaking with a great passion.

"We will get back in time, we just have to get your mother home."

"No we need to bring her with us. She is apparently the only one who can help Sakura defeat Toyashi"

"What?"

As I held Mrs. Li, Shouran told me that Toyashi need to get rid of her and never wanted the two to meet because of their power, put together it would be great. They flew back to Readington.

'Shouran doesn't realize that his mother's powers were put into him, for with the love he has for Sakura is what will save her and everyone from Toyashi.


	12. Chapter 12 Sakura

Shouran's Arrival

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters...I just use them to my will evil laugh ok so don't sue me.

Summary: Shouran has been away and comes back, after season ends, to Readington. What will happen now that the gang is in high school? Will chaos ensue? R&R! This is my first fic be gentle. S&S, T&E, Y&T pairings. :D

'...' character thinking

"..." character speaking

/.../ chanting/action

Chapter 12 - Sakura

"Shouran?... Where's Shouran? What did you do to him?" my eyes started to water uncontrollably.

"Oh Sakura no worries. He's alright... for now." /smile/.

"You will not hurt him! I won't let you!" I screamed

"You still love him after leaving for Hong Kong and cheating on you with Shinaru." /smile/

'Shinaru? Shinaru? that sounds familiar!... Shouran please be... WAIT! Shinaru... isn't that his mother's name?'

"Um... I think you are really sick minded. There is no way that Shouran would run off with Shinaru, especially when she is his mother!" totally grossed out.

"How do you know her name?"

"Because I met her and Shouran..." matter-of-factly

"WHAT?"

Everyone moved away from him. I made sure I was infront of them as a shield.

"Why didn't I see that in his memories?" aloud unknowingly.

"so that's how you were able to trick me! The real Shouran could never be that calm with my brother."

"But you still kissed me my beautiful fiance."

"WHAT?" screaming at the top of my lungs.

"The reason I captured Shouran was to capture you. To get your power for myself and have you."

"But you will never have her."a voice yelled.

Everyone looked up into the sky.

"YUE?"

"Yes Sakura I"m sorry for the delay but I had to..."

"What are you doing here? Toyashi interupted.

I noticed someone behind Yue.

"I came her to stop you from hurting her."

"Shouran!"/screamed/

"Sakura? Is that you?" astounded. I blushed

A flash was seen and everyone was shielded behind Yue and Kero. Toyashi was pissed. I somehow ended up in Shouran's arms, when realized we both blushed as red as tomatoes.

"Um... uh.."

"I..." suddenly silent.


	13. Chapter 13 Shouran

Shouran's Arrival

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters...I just use them to my will evil laugh ok so don't sue me.

Summary: Shouran has been away and comes back, after season ends, to Readington. What will happen now that the gang is in high school? Will chaos ensue? R&R! This is my first fic be gentle. S&S, T&E, Y&T pairings. :D

'...' character thinking

"..." character speaking

/.../ chanting/action

Chapter 13 - Shouran

"Sakura what's with those eyes?... Not again! Stop with this control thing!" screaming as Sakura walked over to Toyashi.

"I told you she would be mine."

Toyashi bend down and kissed Sakura. Toyashi and I were the only ones who noticed her tears.

"Sakura my love, why are you crying? You should be happy, you are with the man you love."

My heart was killing me to see the woman I loved in his arms and struggling internally.

/Thunder and Lighting struck Toyashi/ he still had a hold on Sakura.

'Sakura!' I screamed mentally.

Something happened that shocked me completely.

'Shouran help me! Please!' I could not believe it... it was Sakura's voice.

'Shouran... Doesn't he love me anymore?'

'Of course I do' /screamed/

It was then that I realized I could hear her thoughts.

'That's right Shouran. You can hear her's but she can not hear your's' sounded a calming voice.

'Mother! are you ok? Why are you out?'

'Because my son I gave you my powers. He doesn't realize that I am here because I gave my powers away. I will no longer be as powerful as I was.'

'Why?'

'Because my power combined with your's and Sakura's love, that is what will destroy Toyashi.'

'But why the giving of powers?'

'Becuase Shouran you with the love for her is more powerful than my powers and I.'

'Ok so how do I win?'

'Unfortunately you have to figure that one out on your own.' and his mother's voice disappeared.

"So Shouran care to watch this..." Toyashi was once again kissing Sakura. By this time Sakura was full out crying but was still under Toyashi's control.

'Help me Shouran please.' was her last cry.

"Shouran we must do something. Something is happening to Sakura."

"You are right Keroberus, something is happening to her, its called draining her power."

"NO!" /screamed/

I had had enough, now Sakura was going to become a slave to him and I would never see her again, or even kiss her. I started to glow green thinking of Sakura. How much I loved her and wanted to protect her. The glowing made Toyashi stumbleback, thus releasing Sakura.


	14. Chapter 14 SaukraShouran

Shouran's Arrival

/note/ Thank you to mizukimarr910 for reviewing. to everyone... there are 19 - 20 chapters to this story... they are already written by hand i just have to type them out and that means i have to be in the typing mood. I am how ever toying with the idea of a sequel... i dunno... cross that bridge when we get there... anyways enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters...I just use them to my will evil laugh ok so don't sue me.

Summary: Shouran has been away and comes back, after season ends, to Readington. What will happen now that the gang is in high school? Will chaos ensue? R&R! This is my first fic be gentle. S&S, T&E, Y&T pairings. :D

'...' character thinking

"..." character speaking

/.../ chanting/action

Chapter 14 - Sakura

"Shouran please help me" but nothing came out of my mouth.

I'm lost in a world of darkness. Suddenly i am surrounded by a white light. it feels safe and warm.

""Shouran?" still nothing

"Shouran!" /screamed/

Shouran

'I can hear you Sakura. I'm coming my love.'

I started to walk towards Sakura, this made Toyashi back away even more.

"Sakura, wake up! Please... I... I can't lose you! You mean the world to me." while holding her hands.

Sakura had changed so much, but only in appearance. She was so much more beautiful than before.

"sakura please wake up!"

At once i noticed the tears, i wondered if she didn't want me near her but then i was her smiling. She was happy. Her smooth lips where tightly stretched to show her pearly whites, I wanted to kiss her.

'Dear where are you? Are you in here?' her thoughts brought me back to what was going on.

"Dear?" 'Is she calling me dear?'

I couldn't take it anymore. my whole being shook with one wish... kiss her. My hand raised to her jaw and one on her cheek, my fingers touched her lips.

'So soft'

I moved my hand to hug her and then i kissed her.

Sakura

The light is making me so happy that i'm crying. it has to be Shouran.

"Shouran?" he was standing before me touching my face.

'so soft' as he held me.

He started to move closer to me into a tight embrace.

His lips touched mine. The darkness disappeared and therewas only Shouran and I.


	15. Chapter 15 Oni

Shouran's Arrival

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters...I just use them to my will evil laugh ok so don't sue me.

Summary: Shouran has been away and comes back, after season ends, to Readington. What will happen now that the gang is in high school? Will chaos ensue? R&R! This is my first fic be gentle. S&S, T&E, Y&T pairings. :D

'...' character thinking

"..." character speaking

/.../ chanting/action

Chapter 15 - Oni

Shouran first pecked, then 'it just seems so right' he started to really kiss Sakura. But was not only him kissing her, she was returning the kiss. They finally pulled away from each other and looked into each other's eyes.

"There's the soul i was looking for! The soul that belongs to the one i love! Soghed Sakura as she caressed his face. Shouran was in utter shock.

"You love me?" mouth wide open.

"Well... of course. i have always loved you. even when i thought you had moved on" bluching then looked down.

"Sakura..." /lifting her chin/ "... I love you with all of my being..." /tears falling down Sakura's cheeks/ "... it hurt me so much to stop writing... but i was told i had to focus. the thought of finally getting to see youagain was the only thing that kept me striving to finish training. it was the last of it and then i could be with you forever."

Shouran pulled Sakura into a tight embrace. Sakura was SO happy she was speechless but actions speak louder than words. She raised her head from resting on Shouran's shoulder.

"Shouran..."

"Yes..."

Shouran looked down at her, two pools of emerald looked up at him. Sakura got on her tiptoes and kissed Shouran, Shouran returned the kiss.

'I love you so much' both echoed in their minds but this time they both heard the other's thoughts. Sakura opened her eyesat this and looked at Shouran.

'You have become so much more confident and strong my love. Please never leave me agian.'

"Unfortuneately i have to... I have to finish the training I was not able to complete."

"But why didn't you finish? with hurt eyes.

"Because I was captured by Toyashi before finishing. The trining up to that point helped because he couldn't see in my mind that you and my mother had met."

"You mean that your training helped to hide things from Toyashi?"

"Yes and some how, maybe its due to mother's powers, i know the other things he didn't see."

"What was that?"

"How much of a strong team we are, when we are together our power amplifies. Have you never noticed that?"

"Yes but i thought it was just my love for you increasing it" Shouran's hand came up and started to caress her cheek.

"It was but it was also my love for you, uniting as one."

Sakura looked at Shouran longingly...

"OH MY GOD... THE OTHERS!" screaming with sudden realization.

"Shouran how do we get back to the others?"

"Concentrate Sakura."

They both closed their eyes and awoke to them kissing each other. They pulled away from each other and she looked around her. Chelsea was on the ground and Zachery was kneeling beside her, Yue and Kero were blocking/guarding Madison and Mielin.

"Where's Toyashi?" Sakura called.

"Right behind you wife." Shouran went into instand guard mode, shielding Sakura from Toyashi.

"Wife? Did we get married? I don't think so." Sakura retorted.

"Over my dead body." growled Shouran.

"Thank you for your premission Shouran... DIE!"

"NO!" Sakura jumped infront of Shouran and Shouran grabbed her and jumped out of the way.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING SAKURA! You could have been killed!"

"I just didn't want you to die, if you die than i would too." Sakura began to cry.

"I can fix that. Shouran you die and I'll make sure she lives a happy,long life as my wife."

"NO! Kill me now! I will not live without Shouran "

"Shouran doesn't know you and love you like I do."

"Stop it! Shouran means the world to me... " /Sakura is glowing pink./ "... if he dies than nothing will ever mean anything to me agai. I love him and nothing will ever change that!"

Sakura was glowing bright pink and Shouran, with hearing her love, started to glow green. Shouran grabbed Sakura's hand and with the mix of thier powers they were glowing white.

'What's going on' thought by Madison and Meilin.

"They are combining thier magie with thehelp from their love for each other and Shouran's mother." announced Kero.

By this time Shouran's mother had awaken and was meditating. Madison and Meilin turned around to see Shouran's mother sitting chanting something. Kero, Yue, and Toyashi saw magic coming from behind the girls and into Shouran and Sakura.

'Shouran I'm too weak to give you magic, this is jusst a message. Believe, always believe in the power of your love. The two of you were meant to be together. if you don't believe then she will die alone.'

'She will die? what do you mean why not both or just me?'

'Because her destiny lies in your love for her. if something should happen then she will die.' Shinaru collapsed due to the final use of her magic.

'Sakura, my love, do you trust me?'

'Yes of course.'

'Do you believe in me and our power?'

'Yes'

'Then lets get this guy for hurting us and our friends and family.'

'YES!' They began to glow brighter.

'I love youShouran.' and Sakura pulled out her key.

/Oh key of the star with powers burning bright, reveal the staff and shine your light... RELEASE/


	16. Chapter 16 Oni

Shouran's Arrival

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters...I just use them to my will evil laugh ok so don't sue me.

Summary: Shouran has been away and comes back, after season ends, to Readington. What will happen now that the gang is in high school? Will chaos ensue? R&R! This is my first fic be gentle. S&S, T&E, Y&T pairings. :D

'...' character thinking

"..." character speaking

/.../ chanting/action

Chapter 16 - Oni

/With the power of my star and of my lov protect everyone dear to me and destroy this evil/

Sakura began to levitate. Her hair changed from her short auburn to calf length white, her clothing changed from a sky blue sklirt and pink fuzzy sweater to dark red ceremonial attire. Now a drees with yellow stars, jagged hem, gloves, big hat with stars, a staff that changed from pink with a small yellow star and wings to a red with big yellow moon and star and wings.

'My goodness' all in unison

"I forbid any trouble and hurt to befall my friends and family. In any case you are to go through me. You want me come and get me." with that she extended her staff.

"Headstrong girl... well when you are my wife I'll beat that out of you. Now be a good girl and give me your staff." /extending hand/

"You want my staff?... Ok then here you are!"

"No SAKURA!" Shouran screamed, still glowing white.

"Good girl" Toyashi wrapped his hands around the staff.

"ARRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!"

/lightening flashed/

"Toyashi! I drain you of all the stolen magic and it is returned to whom it rightfully belongs."

Toyashi began to spin faster and faster and faster, little glowing balls began to come off of him. Many flew off into the distance but what was surprising was half of the flew right into Sakura. Sakura's aura began to flash in a sequence of colours.

"Mother!" a tear escaped Sakura

Everyone looked up at this.

"Mother. You are in me. This is your power? you had magic?"

An image began to form infront of Sakura

"Yes my love!"

"Mother." /crying/

"Hello my dear Sakura. You have grown up so beautifully. I'm so proud of the lady you have become."

"I love you Mom."

"I love you too my Sakura. Please continue to take care of your dear father. I'll be watching over you all" the image began to fade.

"YOU BASTARD! YOU TOOK MY MOTHER'S MAGIC!"

"No... wonder you felt... familair" on the groundtrying to breath.

"BASTARD!" she screamed as her aura burst out and grasped Toyashi.

"Sakura stop/" Sakura looked down to see an unfamiliar face.

"My name is Mayoki, I was the one in your friend Chelsea."

"But you are in human form... not all smoky."

"I got my magic back. From what I've seen in Chelsea, this is not you at all. Do not let Toyashi change you like he has done to everyone else. If you continue you will destroy yourself."

Sakura began to descend to the ground and pushed Toyashi to the ground.

"Mayoki can you help me with something... Can you somehow restrain Shouran for me."

"WHAT!" Shouran screamed. He tried to run to Sakura but was somehow stopped.

"Sakura what is going on?"

"Shouran, I need to do something and I need you to stay put."

Sakura once again ascended into the sky.

/With the power within me banish this evil and let it never return to cause havoc/

Sakura began to spin. Magic flew from her and bound Toyashi.

/Thou art banished villain/

Toyashi disappeared and Sakura collapsed on the ground.

"SAKURA!" Shouran screamed

"SAKURA!" Shouran was released and ran to her.

Everyone was in utter shock of what just happened.

"SAKURA! WAKE UP! PLEASE..." /crying/ "... I can't go on without you... Mother, you said Sakura's life lies in my love for her. I still love her tell me she is not dead."

'Darling why are you not using your training check her aura, is it there? And it still does depend on your love.'

'Concentrate. I need to concentrate'

"I SEE IT! but it's faint."

LOL cliff hanger... no don't worry... i update in grouos anyways so you need not wait long...and next chappy


	17. Chapter 17 Shouran

Shouran's Arrival

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters...I just use them to my will evil laugh ok so don't sue me.

Summary: Shouran has been away and comes back, after season ends, to Readington. What will happen now that the gang is in highschool? Will chaos ensue? R&R! This is my first fic be gentle. S&S, T&E, Y&T pairings. :D

'...' character thinking

"..." character speaking

/.../ chanting/action

Chapter 17 - Shouran

"Get more blankets, we nees to keep her warm."

Everyone left Sakura's room.

'Well everything seems back to normal' caressing her cheek.

FLASHBACK

"... her life lies in your love"

End Flashback

"Oh Sakura please wake up"

remember your training

"Training..." I ran to the door, closing and locking it.

/Let my magix fill her heart/

Sakura's once continuous aura flickered.

"Sakura! Wake up!"

I went and ay down beside her, wrapping my arms around her

"Through my love, I will save you!"

ONI

Shouran passed out still embracing Sakura. Thier friends had stood by the door and watched as a rainbow of colours poured out around the door.

"What's going on? Are they ok?"

"Yes Madison. Sakura's life now rests in Shouran's hands."

"Why Kero?"

"Becasue he is the one she cares most for. He is her number one."

They stayed outside a little longer then went downstairs to the livingroom. In Toya's room Yukito and Toya are comforting each other.

"I should have been there."

"I should have protected her. Why couldn't I? It's all my fault."

"No Yukito it not. Please Luv don't do this to yourself. No one could do anything but Sakura. I still can't believe she changed. I though I felt something but..."

"It's because of me. I took..."

"Stop it Yukito! It has been many years, I loved you too much to see you disappear on me. I would do it all over again if it meant..."

Toya was interupted by Yukito kissing him.

"I love you."

"I love you" was heard

Shouran jolted up.

"Sakura?"

But no, she was still out.

'Who was she talking to?'

"You"

"Sakura you're awake"

"Sort of. Due to my magic I can talk to you but not for long. I love you."

"I love you. If we had used our magic and bound him you wouldn't be like this."

"No Shouran, we couldn't. I'd rather me be like this than you."

"What?"

"I saw the future. I saw that if you helped you would be like this and not live. I couldn't and wouldn't let that happen. I'd something happen to me than the ones I love."

"Sakura..."

"Sakura?"

"SAKURA!"

"No I can't lose you. Think. What can I do. I need... I need... I... I need you Sakura. Can't you see that. Without you life has no meaning."

Shouran lent down and kissed her.

'It was not just my magic, but yous too Shouran through these last hours. You has given me some of your magic'

'I thought it would help.'

'It has my Love, it has'

The room filled with white light and as if exploding, the light disappeared.

"Sakura"

Sakura sat up and went to stand up. Her legs felt like jello and Shouran was right there to catch her as she began to fall.

"No matter how pwoerful I become, I still am the biggest klutz."

Shouran smiled and looked down at his abgel. He then picked her up and placed her on the bed again.

"I love you Sakura." Shouran kissed her cheek.

"I love you Shouran... So from now on kiss my lips and not my cheek." grinning

"That I can do."


	18. Chapter 18 Oni

Shouran's Arrival

/Note/ Being the retard that I am i have been flip flopping the names Tomyo and Madison. they are the same person just one is the american version and the other is the Japanese, I only intended to go with Tomoyo so when seeing the name think Tomoyo. Gome na sai! 

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters...I just use them to my will evil laugh ok so don't sue me.

Summary: Shouran has been away and comes back, after season ends, to Readington. What will happen now that the gang is in highschool? Will chaos ensue? R&R! This is my first fic be gentle. S&S, T&E, Y&T pairings. :D

'...' character thinking

"..." character speaking

/.../ chanting/action

Chapter 18 - Oni

"Do you think Sakura will wake up?"

"Of course Meilin, Sakura is a tough girl and she has someone extremely stubborn on her side firghting for her."

"Shouran will protect her."

'Kero?'

'Sakura?'

'Hi Kero'

'Sakura are you ok?'

'I'm fin. I'm almost asleep though, you should know that I'm alright. Shouran saved me.'

"Thank Goodness!"

"What Yukito?" Toya came back into his room to be confronted with Yue.

"Yue?" the room erupted in white lights and feathers.

"Sakura is alright! she is just resting now."

"Good. Maybe I should check on her."

"That wouldn't be the best idea Toya."

"Why not Yukito?"

"She is a little preoccupied, in other words she already has someone checking up on her."

"Kero?"

"No Toya, Shouran."

"Shouran!"

"Yes Toya. Remember Shouran was the only one able to save her. She loves him with all of her heart , as does he."

"Yes but its the Brat! Why did she have to love him? Why not someone else?"

"It was preordained."

"What do you mean _it was preordained _?"

"Shouran and Sakura's union. The stars made sure they came together. They were meant for each other, just was we were meant for each other." /smiling/

"I just don't know why it had to be the brat. Why couldn't it have been that Zachery or Eriol guy?"

"Because Zachery is with Chelsea and Tomoyo is eith Eriol."

"Wait Tomoyo is with Alex... right? is that his name?"

"If they are they will not be together for long. Eriol and Tomoyo are destined for each other."

/KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK/

"I'll get it." Tomoyo walked to the door after putting the tea on the coffee table.

/KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK/

"Coming!"

"Hello what... can... I... help..."

"Tomo-chan how are you?"

Tomoyo was still standing tutterly speechless. She didn't know who this was, he seemd so familiar but she couldn't place it.

"Tomo-chan don't you remember me? I've changed a lot... as well have you. /blushing/ I'm Eriol."

"ERIOL!" Tomoyo screamed and lept into his arms. She had missed her friends.

'I'm glad she missed me. She's changed SO much'

'Eriol. I've missed you. He's changed SO much... wait! I missed him so much I'm crying... it must be because of the situation fight now.'

"Tomo-chan are you ok? TOMO-CHAN, you're shaking what's wrong?

Tomoyo then just went limp.

"TOMO-CHAN!"

"What's going on?" Kero flying out in to the open not caring.

"Kero what's wrong with Tomo-chan? Why is she... what happened?"

"Hello Eriol. Tomoyo is just put out with everything that's happened."

"What's happened? I felt something and I came as fast as I could."

"Here lets set her down and then we can talk."

Eriol lay her down on the couch with her head resting in his lap, with him unconsciencly stroking her hair.

"WOW! Is Sakura alright now?"

'Holy Shit Why didn't I sense anything?'

"Sakura... Eriol... Everyone...safe"

'Tomo-chan, you have such a big heart. Everyone is safe.'

Eriol then bent down and kissed Tomoyo on her forehead.

"Sleep peacefully Tomo-chan."

"Eriol..." then with a smile on her face slept peacefully.

"Kero! Is Sakura ok now?"

"Yes Eriol, she's fine. Shouran is with her right now."

"So they did find each other then, Good."

Only 2 chappies to go... and then you guys can help me deside if i should make a sequel... something around Sakura and Shouran helping Tomoyo and Eriol to get together.


End file.
